Edward's young mate
by TwilightSVU
Summary: Summery is inside...
1. Chapter 1 Family secret

**Author's note: I've read so many different types of Edward and Bella's fan fiction stories. Including the ones where their different, then what we've read. **

**So I figured why not try something totally out of our league. This might be a little weird story and could have content that's not good for all ages. And if your disturbed in anyway then you don't have to read. If you don't like it DON'T READ IT. **

**Summery: When Edward came home one night, he discovered that his family had a secret, where his mother Esme and her long time friend Renee Swan came from a tribe that young girls were given to men as an arranged marriage. **

Edward's young mate

Chapter 1 Family secret

Edward's POV

As I step out of my car, I couldn't help but noticed an unfamiliar car parked on the curve, outside my parents' home. I frown and decided to sniff to see if I needed to shift.

"It's alright, Edward." My father said from the inside of the house. "You don't need to shift, please come in. your mother and I would like you to talk to you about something."

"Alright," I replied as I made my way toward the porch steps, and walked in the house where I found my father Carlisle and mother Esme in the living room along with another couple who were sitting on the love seat across from them.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

"No, Edward, your not," Esme answered, "You remember Renee and her husband Charlie." She motioned towards the couple.

"Kind of," I replied as I nodded to the couple. "I've met you where I was four years old right?"

"Yes, you have met us when you were four," Charlie answered, "however there's a reason why we're here today."

"Okay," I replied while now noticing that Esme and Renee were both avoiding eye contact with me. "Is everything okay?"

"Edward, why don't you sit down son?" Carlisle asked as he nodded toward one of the chairs.

Sensing that something was wrong, I did as I was told. I then noticed that Renee is now speaking to Charlie in some sort of language, that I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Its fine, Renee," Charlie said, "I trust them, and you know they have the same background as we do."

"Hold up," I said interrupting them, "what background?" I frowned.

"Maybe you should explain this to him," Charlie suggested to my parents.

"Your right," Esme nodded, "Edward what we're about to tell you, you have to promise us not to say anything until we're finished."

"I already know we're lion-shifters and that we never die, you don't have to tell me Esme." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that," Esme revealed.

I frowned, "then what is."

Carlisle sighed, "Edward, son. What we're about to tell you might be confusing for you to hear." He began to explain that both Esme and Renee came from a tribe that a name that I couldn't remember what it was, and how young girls were promise to men of the clan as their mate.

I tried not to puke as I listen to what he was saying, and knew that it was their culture to do as they pleased. "No offence, but we don't looked nothing like them."

"Its not the matter of us looking like them, honey." My mother started to say. "It's just that you see, a long time ago your great-great-great grandfather met a woman who had the same background as we do, since even though his family's white, his own grandmother was from the tribe."

I nodded, while now understanding what she was saying. I sighed, "What does this have anything to do with me?"

Just then the two couples looked at each other before turning to look back at me.

"Edward, son," my father sighed. "When you were about seven, both Charlie and Renee give birth to a daughter, by the name of Isabella, Bella for short." He paused, "you see Edward the Swans, your mother and I have promise each other that when Bella is ten-years old and that she'll be married to you."

When Carlisle told me that, I felt like I was almost to puke again. But when I saw that both Esme and Renee were trying not to grin at the thought of me marrying a young girl whereas I was a sixteen-year-old guy, I knew that in this country that it was legal to have sex with a girl closer to that age.

I sighed, "What happens if I choose not to do it."

Charlie sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand, "then we have no other choice but to give Bella to James Huntsman." With that said Renee burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions, decisions

**Author's note: hope you 'all like this chapter. Like I said in the first one, this might be a little weird story and could have content that's not good for all ages. And if your disturbed in anyway then you don't have to read. If you don't like it DON'T READ IT. **

* * *

Chapter 2 Decisions, decisions

Edward's POV

James Huntsman I thought. I couldn't help but felt anger coming within me, I knew who he was and wasn't please that if I choose not to go along with this unexpectedarranged marriage, he would be gladly to take my place and wouldn't hesitate to abuse the little girl.

I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. "Can I think about this and get back to you?" I asked. I watched as Charlie repeated the words to Renee and then nodded at me for the agreement. I couldn't help but sighed in relief as I got to my feet. "Excuse me please I need some time to think this over."

"Edward?" Esme asked.

"I'm alright Esme," I replied, "I just need some air and after what you told me, I need to collect my thoughts." With that said I made my way toward the front door.

I decided not to take my car but instead go shift in order to clear my mind more clearly on the event that had gone inside the house. Well I thought I guess this changes everything.

Just earlier, before the secret family revealing, I had propose to my long time girlfriend Tanya and was coming home to tell not only my parents, but my older brothers Emmett and Jasper as well. But now things had changed and I didn't know if I should do what my family had been doing a long, long time or just let James Huntsman do the job for me but abusing the girl. I sighed at the thought, and then remembered how Renee had started crying at the thought of her own daughter going to someone else then the son of the long time friends.

I was almost three miles away from the house, when I noticed that Tanya's house was two miles in front of me. Well I thought maybe I should see if Tanya is still up in order to make my decision about this whole solution.

However as I can upon the house, I could hear screaming. Sensing that something was wrong I didn't hesitated for a second started to run as fast as I can, until about half way toward the house, I caught an all too familiar scent.

What the…I thought as I heard screaming coming from the opened window that showed the inside of the house. Without evening shifting, I slowly made my way toward the window to see what's going on.

I almost let out a growled at the sight in front of me. Tanya was naked, and was being pound in the ass by James Huntsman.

I guess that answers my question of why Tanya didn't answer her phone when I called earlier. I thought as I moved away from the window until I was well hidden behind a large tree to shift back into human form.

Once done, I then made my way toward the front door. When I knock, there was a hush silence, I then heard Tanya telling James that she'll tell whoever it was to go away. I tried not to smile at the thought of seeing the look on Tanya's face when she sees me standing outside.

"Hello, Tanya," I smiled at her when she opened the door. She was now wearing a long tee shirt and hadn't bothered to brush her hair, since it was still messy from being pound in the ass by James.

"Edward," Tanya gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know I was in the neighborhood and thought I drop by and see how my _fiancée_ was doing, mind I come in?" before she could do anything I pushed my inside and pretended to be in shock when I saw James only in his boxers. "what the hell is doing on here?"

"Edward I can explain," Tanya started to say but I stopped her.

"Explain, explain!" I shouted, "Tanya its looks like you were cheating on me with him" I pointed at James who was stupid enough to grin at me at the thought of cheating on me with Tanya. I shook my head and turned to look at Tanya again. "I call off the engagement, we're through." I cried.

"Edward, please," Tanya cried, "it's not what it looks like. We're just watching TV and James got hot."

I shook my head, "sorry, Tanya but from what I've seen it doesn't seemed he's hot," I revealed as I made my way back towards the front door, but paused half-way. "One more thing," I said as I turned back to walk toward James. Without much of a word, I punched the guy in the face.

"Edward!" Tanya screamed as she rushed towards James.

"What the fuck man," James cursed.

"That's for wanting to take in a little girl as a _wife _where she's not even old enough yet." I shouted at him before storming towards the door again.

Before I knew it, I shifted back into my lion form and was now heading straight back home knowingly, that I've now made up my mind about this whole marriage thing to a ten year old little girl.

When I arrived home, I could see that my father was waiting for me on the back porch steps.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle said once I was back to human form. "I take it you have a good run."

"You can say that," I replied as I moved to sit down next to him, "having to finding out that my family had okayed me with arranged marriage to a young girl, and then telling my long time girlfriend, whom I've asked to marry me and dumping her, after finding out that she was cheating on me with the man who wants to take my place if I don't agree to the marriage." I explained, "This is a lot to take in, dad."

"I know son," Carlisle sighed. "You have to realize from where your mother and Renee came from, these laws are so much different then the Untied States ones. Since around here, it's allowed once the child hits puberty." he blushed at the last word.

"Not only that," I grumbled, "but their also lion shifters as well." letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, I asked a question that's been on my mind for awhile. "Has Jasper and Emmett done this before."

Carlisle nodded, "yes, Emmett when he was sixteen and Rosalie was twelve, whereas Alice already knew that Jasper was her mate when she was eleven and he was fifteen."

"And you and Charlie?"

"Twelve years old for Esme and Renee and fifteen for us."

"Okay." I nodded and couldn't help but sighed again. "Are the Swans still here?"

"Have you decided?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes," I nodded.

"You do know what this means do you?"

Yeah I nodded I do. If I choose to agree with the marriage, there'll be a special wedding for us, follow by a gathering of shifters in celebration of mates where I'll be standing on top of a hill with my mate while everyone else watch our mating, in order to know that the female shifter was now off limits to those who are unmated.

"Come on Edward," my father said. "Your mother and the Swans are waiting for you inside."

I sighed as I got to my feet, and followed him inside the house. Where I found Esme, Charlie and Renee waiting for us in the kitchen, where I could see hope in Renee's eyes, while both Charlie and Esme were looking at me.

Letting out another breath, I started to speak. "I've decided that I'm willing to marry your daughter." as soon as I said this, Renee jumped out of her chair, screaming with tears coming down her cheek as she wrap her arms around me, while giving me kisses at the same time.

"Okay, Renee, okay," I laughed, "Charlie, help." I added as I gently pushed the woman away as Charlie stand to help me.

"Okay, Renee," Charlie said, "let the boy breath."

Once they were seated, I continued, "but there are however three conditions that we have to address."

"What is it Edward?" Esme frowned, concerned showing in her eyes.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. "Before I begin, does Bella know about this whole thing?" I watched as Renee whispered something to Charlie before shaking her head. "What did she say?" I asked.

Charlie sighed, "Edward, according to Renee, she wants you to be the one to tell Bella."

As I heard him say that, I almost lost my balance and glanced toward Carlisle and Esme.

"Its true son," Carlisle nodded.

"Okay," I said with a sighed as I took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. "One of the conditions that I have is that I have to gain Bella's trust before we take on the marriage thing."

"Okay," Charlie agreed.

"You're welcome to bring Bella here for dinner this Friday," Esme said with a smiled.

I nodded to agree before continuing with the reasons. "The second thing is that, since I have a job in New York City, and since the laws are different in the United States then it is here, Bella has to pretend that she's my niece while we're outside of the apartment that I own, otherwise people are going to arrest me and take Bella away."

Both my parents and the Swans nodded in agreement, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, the third reason is that we should probably wait until Bella around twelve or fourteen in order to have the mating gathering. that way, once I gain Bella's trust and we have this marriage thing over with, she'll be more comfortable with me knowing that I'll be with her the whole time."

The others nodded to agree, but then Charlie spoke up. "Edward, there's one more thing you need to know."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You have to do both."

"What's do I have to do both?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Edward you may know the part about standing on top of a hill with your mate while everyone else watch your mating, in order to know that the female shifter was now off limits to those who are unmated. What we forgot to mention is that, you have to mate with Bella in both lion form and." he paused before sighing, "in human form."

"Oh, god," I moaned. With that said I threw up all over the floor.


	3. Author's note

**Author's note: Sorry, for the stories taking so long. Its because I just started a new job a few months ago, and just now getting the hang of it, but also I'm having little writers' block with both of my stories and it might take little longer and hope that your welling to wait that long for the stories to be up.**


End file.
